


Gabriel

by strikecommanding



Series: tumblr fucking sucks [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikecommanding/pseuds/strikecommanding
Summary: An import of all the Gabriel Reyes/Reaper pieces I've written on tumblr. Each chapter summary will include the prompt and warnings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no prompt, an old piece i wrote to establish his character
> 
> gabriel reyes
> 
> contains: noncon, coercion

Gabe’s desperate for any semblance of control in a life that’s otherwise screwed him out of everything he’s ever wanted, and this desperation manifests in his obsession to control you. He wants to be with you at every waking moment, holding onto you so tightly like he’s afraid some unseen, unstoppable force will take you from him too. He promises you anything within the realm of his abilities and sometimes even things beyond that simply because he wants to please you and he wants you to be genuinely happy that you’re his. Of course, he’ll keep you even if you aren’t. He’s the master of making excuses for you, of convincing himself that you truly do love him even if you don’t outwardly show it. After all, you’re all he has left.

\---

Working in espionage didn’t come without its risks. You understood that every infiltration mission came with the possibility of screwing up and being caught by the enemy. The most important thing was being trained to avoid such situations, but you also had to know what to do in the event that everything went to shit. You were trained to withstand the worst kinds of torture your enemy could dish out.

You were not trained for this.

“S-stop,” you weakly croaked out, voice choppy from the movement of a warm, thrusting body behind you. You reached back to find his hips in an effort to push him away, but he just intertwined his fingers with yours. Your eyes burned from the sting of salty tears sliding out. “Please… Gabriel…”

You thought you were a good spy. No one had suspected a thing when you first enlisted in Blackwatch all those months ago; you were readily accepted by most of its members, with Commander Reyes being an outstanding exception. Back then, the man had always been cold and standoffish towards you. Foolishly, you had taken his indifference as obliviousness towards your true motives. The reality was that Gabriel knew exactly what you were up to from the start. The only reason he’d maintained his distance was because he didn’t want to get too attached before he knew he could make you his.

It had been months since you supposedly died on a mission. Blackwatch mourned you, but ultimately moved on. Your original organization didn’t even try to look for you.

All you had now was Gabriel.

“I love you,” he groaned into the back of your neck, leaving sweet, wet kisses in a trail down to your shoulder blades. You shuddered as the wet spots were exposed to the cool air of your prison, a windowless, ventless room that must have been an extension of Gabriel’s quarters. Wherever he was housing you, no one on the outside could hear you. You’d learned that relatively early on in your captivity after tearing your vocal cords to shreds.

He was never violent with you. Even when you still had the will to fight him, he never raised a hand to you. In fact, Gabriel was as sweet as could be. He was softer than his gruff appearance would suggest, always catering to your every need and even treating you every once in a while. If it weren’t for your unwillingness, it could have been a beautiful and loving relationship.

“Come on,” Gabriel urged you, grinding his hips against you in a circular motion. You shut your eyes tight as your body unwillingly clenched down on his thick cock. His lips found your earlobe, kissing and nibbling the skin softly as his hands tightened around yours. “Say it back to me… I want to hear you say it.”

You had given him everything already. You had long since spilled all the information you had on your organization, had long since given him your body (though you admittedly didn’t have much say in that). But it wasn’t enough for Gabriel. No matter how much you had given him, he couldn’t be satisfied until you gave him the one thing you would rather die than offer up. He wanted you to truly, genuinely love him. You would sooner take torture and a slow, painful death than you would feed into the man’s delusion.

Gabriel was growing impatient with your unresponsiveness, evident in the way his fingers curled around yours and refused to let go. “Come on,” he murmured, “say it.”

Save for a few ragged breaths, you didn’t make a sound. He let out a soft growl of frustration and resumed pumping his hips against your backside, quickly working himself over the edge with no regard for your pleasure. Normally he always made an effort to make you cum, but he must have been too upset to bother.

A deep groan ripped from his throat as he forced his cock in as deep as you could take him, and you tried not to flinch at the feeling of his white heat spilling inside of you. Gabriel’s heavy pants were loud in your ear as he came down from his high, punctuated by a satisfied groan as he pulled out of your abused hole. He held your back flush against his chest for a moment before gently turning you to face him. When he attempted to search your eyes for your thoughts, you focused on the wall behind him.

“Still not ready to say it?”

You didn’t respond to him, doing your best to ignore how absolutely disappointed he sounded.

He raised his hand to gently stroke his knuckles against your cheek. “It’s okay,” he whispered with sudden certainty. “You’re just being shy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Prefall Gabriel has kept Reader for some time. He is loving and caring and she couldnt hate him more. She refuses to break and resists him every step of the way. One day Gabriel doesn't shows up, or the day after that. At first she is happy, but then she feels heartbroken. A mission went wrong and Gabe spent some days hospitalised, and Reader realises, to her complete horror, that all resistance was failure bc seeing him walking through the door again is the most beautiful thing she has seen.
> 
> gabriel reyes
> 
> contains: noncon/dubcon, kidnapping, near starvation/dehydration, stockholm syndrome

All things considered, it was clear Gabriel did his best to make sure you were comfortable in his captivity. He could have easily holed you away in one of Blackwatch’s bleak holding cells, but he instead kept you in a posh room that was an extension of his own. Disregarding the lack of windows and the door that only locked from the other side, it was pretty nice. There were books, sewing materials (he desperately wanted you to take up the hobby with him), and other things to keep you occupied. You were even fortunate enough to have your own bathroom, meaning he didn’t force you to let him bathe you, though he would offer numerous times. It was clear Gabriel wanted you to enjoy living here with him.

And you had to admit to yourself, things could be worse. But you would never admit this to him. The guy was out of his mind for thinking he could force you to love him, and you didn’t want to feed his delusion by giving into him. He was met with the cold shoulder and the silent treatment whenever he stepped into this room. Your attitude hurt him, but not enough to repel him entirely. Just being by your side seemed to be enough to soothe him.

“I’ll be away for a while,” he whispered, his thumb gently rubbing over your bare arm. You shifted to try to angle your ear away from his mouth. The motion gave him pause, but he continued again shortly. “Recon. I’m only getting the grunts situated to do the actual heavy lifting, so I shouldn’t be gone too long.”

You said nothing, simply focusing your gaze on a lock of your hair held between his fingertips. Soon, you tore your eyes away from the sight.

Gabriel was quiet behind you, perhaps waiting and giving you time to reply. When you predictably didn’t, he moved, pulling his bare body atop yours. “Let’s go again. Give me something to think about while I’m gone.”

— 

When you woke up the next morning, Gabriel was gone. You looked over the care package he’d left in his place and surmised from the amount of food inside that he’d be gone for about a week. The idea of being free from him for so long made you giddy, so much so that you couldn’t stop smiling as you indulged in a light breakfast.

A week of consistent, steady relief; of not having to give up your body to a man you feared and hated; of complete solitude.

Your fingers traced over the bookshelves, searching for a title you hadn’t read and reread entirely to death. It would only be a week, and yet you felt like you would have all the time in the world.

— 

You quickly found that ‘all the time in the world’ was too much time to be alone. As much as you were looking forward to it initially, it eventually got old. Frankly put, you were _bored_. Everything contained within these four walls was exactly the same every single day. The only thing that even remotely shook things up for you was Gabriel’s presence. He was your only contact with the outside world and, for lack of a better word, he entertained you more than you realized. Unlike the books that served as some of your only company, he at least always had something different to say.

Not to mention, he was your only means of telling the time. If it weren’t for your food intake to give you the slightest sense of how much time had passed, you surely would have begun losing your mind.

You took the next bite of your food rather stiffly, not only because you were preoccupied with your thoughts but also because it tasted pretty bad. Premade rations were nowhere near as good as the food Gabriel cooked and served you. You eyed how much you had left and estimated that you were just halfway through the week. When Gabriel returned, you hoped he’d come back with some food too.

— 

For a recon mission he was only supposed to be overseeing, it sure seemed to be eating up Gabriel’s time. You were glad you were a slow enough eater to make these rations last. It felt like a few days had passed since you expected him to be back, and you were starting to run out. At least you still had plenty of water.

The solitary time you were supposed to be enjoying was quickly starting to feel like a survival situation. It became boring when you realized nothing in this room could offer you any sort of stimulation, but it was downright scary now that you had to conserve what few rations you had left just to get by. As much as you tried to convince yourself you weren’t worried, it was hard to ignore the panic that steadily grew in the pit of your stomach every second that Gabriel wasn’t here.

Before your mind could even make the foolish suggestion, you staunchly denied that you missed him. You didn’t want him for stimulation, entertainment, or affection; your need for him was solely on an instinctual level, for survival.

To ignore how hungry you were, you tried to get some sleep. Curled up in bed, alone, you mused that you could probably use Gabriel for some extra warmth right now too.

— 

You had been without food for a few days now and without Gabriel for just over two weeks. You learned it was possible to be so hungry that you just stopped feeling hungry. Beyond a need for food, stimulation, and a sense of time, you lied down flat on your bed and stared up at the ceiling. You wanted Gabriel. You didn’t try to pin a reason to this desire, but you also didn’t deny it anymore. You wanted Gabriel.

Without even realizing it, you pushed your hand beneath your panties. Your fingers lazily stroked over your clit, and you let out a muted moan at the sensation. You crept your other hand into your shirt and softly kneaded your breasts as you ground your hips against your own touch. If you couldn’t have Gabriel with you right that second, you could at least act as he would if he were there. You wanted anything that could simulate his presence.

You squirmed a little, trying to get more into it. Eyes fluttering shut, you remembered how he’d been the last time he was here. He was tender at first, rough palms leaving feather soft touches on your skin to show you how gently he was trying to handle you. His unruly facial hair tickled you as he trailed kisses down your sternum. You moaned, doing your best to put together your memories of how sweet he’d been to you.

But then you remembered being so unreceptive, so ungrateful to him. Gabriel had understandably grown frustrated with your lack of a response, so he’d started to rough you up a little. Nibbles and licks turned to bites as his fingers drilled into you, far less gentle than yours were currently. He had been so primal when he finally tired of foreplay and pushed his cock inside of you, fucking you into the mattress and pulling noises from your throat that you were desperate to hide. Now, those noises were pouring out of your open mouth willingly.

“G… Gabriel,” you whimpered, voice terribly broken and foreign-sounding from being out of use for so long. The sound of his name spurred on your stroking fingers and bucking hips until your back was practically arching off of the bed. Your body knew it was your touch and not Gabriel’s, but your mind was so overwhelmed by thoughts and memories of him that you came harder than you ever had from your own hand.

The high of your orgasm had been nice while it lasted, but it just made the emptiness that immediately followed hit you even harder. Gabriel had been with you for those brief moments, if even in your head, but in reality, he was still gone. Somehow, your heart ached even more as you turned over in your bed and tried to get him off your mind. Unfortunately, you found, in a fitful attempt at sleep, that trying not to think about someone was the same as thinking about him.

— 

You weren’t sure you could handle this solitude any longer. You were managing with shower water as your only remaining means of sustenance, but you were so damn lonely. As far as the last of your rationality could tell, it had been three weeks since Gabriel left. Your aching heart felt like it had been far longer.

Now, you sat on the floor of the shower, curled up in the corner long after having finished actually showering. At least the bathroom offered a change in scenery. Staying out in your main room, surrounded by the same four walls and being forced to remember Gabriel’s absence, choked you up inside.

You were just beginning to doze off on the cool, damp shower floor when you heard the door to your room opening. You shot up so fast that you slipped, palms meeting the tiles beneath you to prevent a nasty faceplant. Your heart was racing when you heard a familiar shout of your name.

The bathroom door swung open next, and your heart soared at the sight. Gabriel stood before you with bags under his eyes and his arm in a sling, but he was _here_. He had returned, he came back for you, and you were so overjoyed you couldn’t even bring yourself to stand. You didn’t need to, it turned out, as he fell to his knees and gathered you up against him with one arm, unconcerned about his injury and that you were still wet from your shower. The contrast of his body heat against your chilled frame made you realize just how cold you were.

“Baby,” he choked out, holding you as tightly as he could manage with only one arm. “Sweetheart, I’m so sorry… we got ambushed, and the bastards got me pretty good. I was out for a few days, but the doc insisted on keeping me hospitalized even after I woke up. I’m sorry you’ve been alone for so long… I’m so sorry…”

You were overwhelmed by both his presence after being without him for so long, and the reason why he’d been away in the first place. Trembling in his embrace, you looked up and traced your fingertips over a bandage on his cheek. He watched you watching him, your eyes flickering over every injury they could find. You swallowed, warming up your voice to speak after days of being silent. “A… are you okay?”

Your question shocked the both of you. In the past, you’d never spoken to Gabriel, let alone expressed concern for his well-being. Gabriel stared at you with wide eyes before they softened and melted into absolute adoration. When he hugged you tight, you reciprocated. He sighed a shuddering breath into your shoulder, almost akin to a sob, as he whispered, “I am now. And I’ll always be, as long as I have you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: So like what about a lonely Gabriel who is clingy to recruit who just tries to be nice to everyone and he takes it the wrong way and even after the incident and his change to Reaper he still follows them around and just kinda worships the ground they stand on. Gab with a worship kink is a guilty pleasure 🏃🏃
> 
> gabriel reyes
> 
> contains: obsession

Life had not been kind to Gabriel as of late. Overwatch, the organization whose growth he’d fostered since the beginning, was on a rapid decline. Its founding members were leaving one after another, with Reinhardt being forced out due to his age and Angela leaving of her own volition. Jack was up to his neck in scandals, and the poor golden boy had no idea how to deal when all the attention on him suddenly turned negative.

It seemed that Gabriel would have to, once again, clear the organization’s name from the shadows and go unrecognized for his work. Had that been all he had to deal with, he would have been fine. At this point, he was used to cleaning up the boy scout’s messes and receiving no credit for it. But now Gabriel was dealing with a particular… _handicap_ that made it difficult to go about his usual business.

That’s not what Moira had called it when she first pitched the idea to him, however. She said it would be an enhancement, and Gabriel was foolish enough to believe her. As far as he knew (or rather, as far as Moira would _let_ him know; the devil of a woman was always so secretive), there was no way to reverse the procedure.

The idea was to make him stealthier, just like a shadow, and to make him stronger too. That much had worked out, but it came with unforeseen consequences. At times, Gabriel seemed more shadow than man, and he didn’t always have control of it. When he did, it hurt like hell to force the smoke to dissipate. These conditions were beginning to run him ragged, and he didn’t think he could withstand this anguish for much longer.

As rough as things were lately, Gabriel still had you to look forward to. You were so gentle and kind, a refreshingly bright face in an otherwise shadowy organization like Blackwatch. To say he was fond of you was a huge understatement; Gabriel adored you.

He’d been slinking around the training area, hood over his head and eyes on the ground, when he suffered another painful episode. The discomfort was debilitating enough to nearly bring him to his knees, but he forced himself to keep it together when he noticed you and McCree approaching. You were talking with the gunslinger, and a breathtaking smile spread across your face. The sight almost made Gabriel smile too. For a moment, it made his heart feel lighter and it lessened the pain, if even a little bit.

Gabriel had been staring long enough to get your attention. You rushed forward to meet him, much to McCree’s unconcealed distaste. His relationship with Gabriel had always been one of playful malice, but it soured for real once Moira entered the picture. He didn’t trust her, and he wasn’t too pleased when she was allowed to work under the table for Blackwatch. If he knew the full extent of her work, he’d be furious.

“Boss, you okay?” you questioned, trying to look him in the eye. He glanced at you for a moment before averting his gaze. Your brows furrowed in concern at the gesture, prompting you to say, “You don’t look so good. Have you been pushing yourself too hard lately?”

Before Gabriel could reply, McCree let out a snort and called out your name. Turning his nose up, he said, “I wouldn’t worry much about him. He’s a big boy.”

Gabriel was too preoccupied with his pain and too delighted with your attention to even shoot back a biting remark of his own. He focused solely on you and spoke through gritted teeth, “I’m fine.”

Despite both his and McCree’s dismissal, the worry was still clear on your face. Your concern for him tugged on Gabriel’s heartstrings. “Are you sure? You look like you’re ready to pass out.”

He said nothing, because he truly couldn’t deny that your attention was the only thing keeping him on his feet right now.

His silence was all the confirmation you needed to bear some of his weight on your arm. At his height and build, Gabriel practically dwarfed you, yet you did your best to help him walk forward. “You need to rest. Let me take you back to your room.”

With the amount of energy he had to exert just to keep from bursting into smoke, he didn’t have it in him to fight you. He also wouldn’t admit it, but it felt pretty nice to have you fuss over him. So he went quietly and allowed you to take the lead.

You smiled, satisfied, before looking back at McCree apologetically. “I’ll catch up with you and Genji later, okay?”

That you apparently had plans with him, and that he was able to steal you away from him, made Gabriel smile a bit smugly to himself. His expression didn’t go unnoticed by McCree either. He frowned at the commander before looking back at you and tipping his hat in acknowledgment. As he stalked off, you returned your attention to Gabriel.

“Let’s go.”

“…Yeah.”

— 

By the time you brought him back to his quarters, Gabriel was in absolute agony from trying to mask his condition. You had picked up on his pain, but not what was causing it, as you insisted on calling in a medic. He insisted that he just needed to be left alone.

“Commander, with all due respect, you don’t have to shoulder everything by yourself,” you told him gently, standing beside his bed. He was practically writhing on top of it. He couldn’t lose control, not in front of you. You, of all people, didn’t deserve to see the monster he’d become. That concerned frown remained on your face as you said, “If I can help, let me. Just tell me what I need to do.”

Gabriel looked up at you, his vision blurring and dangerously close to fading to black altogether. Even through the inky shadows creeping into his peripheral view, your bright face was centered and clear as day. Though he could really only hear his overactive heartbeat in his ears, he still just barely heard you. Heard that you wanted to help him, that you would do anything.

He came to a conclusion that was fabricated entirely by his hazy mind. You must have adored him just as much as he adored you. There was simply no other explanation for how much you cared about him.

Finally, Gabriel let the reins go. He got a glimpse of the shock on your face before a black mist exploded around him, nearly engulfing you as well. He exhaled slow and long and shaky, watching his breath leave his lips in an ink black cloud. Immediately, there was relief. He still felt a dull ache in his limbs, but it was a good ache, like he’d finally released a heavy weight he’d been holding for far too long.

You were too stunned to react at first, but you started to back away when he pulled himself into a sitting position. You made distance even faster when he stood before you, large and imposing and surrounded by shadows. He looked you in the eye and you returned his stare with a look of awe. Your awe quickly turned to fear. “S… sir? What’s… happened to you…?”

You whimpered as he brought a hand to your cheek. He could feel how dramatic the contrast was of his cold fingers against your warm skin. Grabbing you by the chin and holding you in place, Gabriel spoke with a deep, inhuman edge to his regular voice. “You can help me by staying with me,” he rasped, “and accepting me as I am. Just like you always do.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Priest!Gabe has lived a lonely life, that is until Reader shows up to his church. He believes that they are his Gift from God; a pure soul to brighten up his forsaken life! They should stay close to him, with him to keep them safe! ~MM
> 
> gabriel reyes
> 
> contains: priest kink, oral fixation

A life of devotion to God was a righteous one, but it did get lonely. Some nights were worse than others for Gabriel when he craved the feeling of a warm body curled up next to him, but he had to force those primal desires out of his mind. He’d committed himself to a particular contract when he joined the priesthood–his chastity for eternal glory in the afterlife–and he had to see it through.

But god _damn_ , if you weren’t testing his resolve.

You were a new face in the congregation, one that Gabriel noticed immediately. You were fresh-faced and bright-eyed and possessed every bit of beauty Gabriel could only assume was on par with angels themselves. For a time, he almost believed you were one. An angel sent down to earth by God Himself to reward Gabriel for his faith.

But he eventually came to the conclusion that you were not an angel. He could already hear the profanities spilling out of your lips, feel the wanton jerks of your hips as you begged him to drive his cock harder into you. Just the sight of you was so obscene, and you didn’t even know it. So, not an angel then. But you were still _divine_. A gift given by God, and Gabriel would be foolish not to claim you.

You were a devout member of the church, but you were shy. Every Sunday you sat in one of the back pews, away from the other parishioners and from Gabriel’s unchaste stare. The only time he was ever able to get a good look at you was when you came up to receive the Eucharist, and he made the most of the brief weekly contact he had with you.

It was otherworldly, the elegance you possessed as you glided towards the altar, palms pressed together and pointing up to heaven. You seemed in a constant state of prayer, never parting your hands even to receive communion. Instead, you opened your mouth to him and allowed Gabriel to deposit the Body directly onto your tongue.

The anticipation had him unbelievably worked up even as he stood before God’s altar and in front of the entire congregation. He could hardly contain himself once you were right in front of him, the last in line because of how far back you sat. Gabriel’s eyes were fixed on you in the best neutral expression he could muster as he lifted the Eucharist between two trembling fingertips. “The Body of Christ.”

“Amen,” you replied softly, your voice far more melodic and beautiful than any of the songs contained in the hymnals. And then, your plump lips opened to reveal your tender, pink tongue, ready and willing to receive salvation, and Gabriel snapped.

Rather than give you the Eucharist as non-invasively as possible, he pushed two fingers as deep into your mouth as you would allow and pressed the stiff bread against your tongue. You made a noise of confusion when he didn’t pull away and in fact began pressing harder, watching the holy wheat yield and melt in the saliva that was beginning to pool in your mouth. Your confusion soon became active protest, but you didn’t seem to know how to respectfully go against a man of God. So you resolved to finally parting your hands to grab his wrist and try to pull him out.

Gabriel retreated of his own accord, but not before letting you touch him. You felt so unsteady, so unsure. Like you knew he was your holy superior and you didn’t wish to offend. When he met your eyes, they were wide with shock and your chest was heaving from the brief spike of fear he’d put you through. Then, before you could totally gather yourself, you stepped away from him and returned to your seat as quickly as you could. Shaken but remembering where he was and what he was supposed to be doing, Gabriel returned to the altar to place the remaining Eucharist into the tabernacle.

He ended Mass and sent the congregation off with their blessings, making sure to keep his eye trained on you. You were too devout to leave before receiving his final blessing, but you’d looked so scared earlier that he was sure you were dying to get away as soon as you could. He couldn’t let that happen. Not when you obediently parted your lips for him every week, and even separated your praying hands for him.

Gabriel’s next interest was getting you to spread your legs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation to the piece in Chapter 2
> 
> gabriel reyes
> 
> contains: praise kink, body worship, emotional abuse, manipulation, violence

Ever since Gabriel’s return from his mission and subsequent hospital stay, he spent every moment he possibly could with you, and then some. The time he was supposed to be using to recuperate from his botched mission was often spent in your room, coddling you and caring for you to make up for all the time he was gone. His chest tightened every time he thought about how you were locked up, helpless, and all alone. Having found you disoriented and rapidly nearing the throes of starvation fucked him up bad, and his guilt was eating him alive. The only thing that soothed him was being with you and indulging in every single one of your desires.

Thankfully, leaving was no longer one of those things. When he returned, you were far more affectionate than you’d ever been in the past and he absolutely treasured that behavior. You were opening up to him, and he wanted you to know you were nothing less than loved.

With some time before he was scheduled to give a mission briefing to some recruits, Gabriel stole away to your room. It didn’t take long for you to shed your clothes and for him to crawl under your sheets to give you some much needed worship.

“So beautiful… so soft,” he murmured, his fingers gliding over your thighs with reverence. You were riding him, something that didn’t happen often when you were still unwilling, so he savored every sight and touch. He caught your lips with his and pulled you down on him with his one good arm, hips grinding up fiercely to compensate. “I love you so much, sweetheart… You’re my everything.”

“Gabe,” you cried softly, wiggling needily until he got the hint to bring his fingers to your swollen clit. You threw your head back at the contact and rode him with more urgency, carefully balancing your hands on his shoulders so as not to disturb the arm still in a sling. Your fingernails carved crescent shapes into his flesh, a pleasant pain he was proud to bear.

“Come on,” he panted, “cum for me.”

You whimpered and ground down hard against his fingers to get the last push you needed to find your release. Gabriel grunted as you subsequently tightened around him and brought him over the edge as well. With a harsh thrust, he sheathed himself within you as deep as he could to spray your insides white.

Immediately, you draped yourself on him and wrapped your jelly-like arms around his neck. He kissed your shoulder, relishing in the simple intimacy of feeling your hot, sweat-slick body against his. “You good?”

“Yes,” you nodded, fingers idly stroking up and down his bicep. You looked down at his slinged arm and asked, “Is your arm okay?”

“It’s fine. I should be out of this thing soon,” he replied, straightening up in such a way that shifted you away from him. You sat up, and he grunted softly at the reminder that he was still snugly situated inside of you. Gently, he started to guide you off of his lap. “I’ll talk to Angela after I give a mission briefing. And then I’ll be right back here with you.”

You slid off of him compliantly and watched in perfect, obedient silence as he started to get dressed. He’d only managed to pull his pants on when you suddenly asked, “You’re leaving?”

Your question gave him pause, and he slowly resumed getting dressed while keeping his eyes on you. “Yeah. I just have a quick meeting with some agents. Shouldn’t take me longer than an hour or so.”

Gabriel stopped what he was doing to focus on you only when he saw how pensive you looked. Your lips were pursed tightly, like they were holding back something you were dying to say. Finally, you murmured, “You said that before too… That you wouldn’t be gone for too long. But then you…”

You didn’t need to finish that sentence. Gabriel knew. Your words were like a punch to the gut and they evoked such a visceral reaction from him that he was surprised he didn’t break down right then and there. He certainly got close, however, as his heart dropped to his feet and he immediately sat back down across from you. Lowering his trembling hand over yours, he tried to communicate his guilt to you with watering eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m _so_ sorry.”

He sucked in a breath to try to calm himself down, and you slowly intertwined your fingers with his. He looked down at your joined hands and then back up at your face.

“I’ll stay,” he decided, broken voice not at all reflective of the resolve in his choice. “Jack can brief the agents for me. I just want to stay here with you.”

— 

Gabriel increased his efforts to devote his time to you, and it was during that period that he picked up on all the minute changes in your behavior. For the most part, you were perfect. You didn’t fight him anymore, you wanted him to be with you. But he wasn’t so blind with love for you that he’d ignore some of the more problematic differences. You were starting to want more of him than he could give at a time. Though he held you above all else, he still had an organization to run. These days, he was spending more time doting on you than doing his actual job.

However, this wasn’t the main issue for Gabriel. He would give up anything for you. What he took issue with was the fact that you would guilt him and rip his heart out every time you wanted something. Not that you were wrong to do so; Gabriel had yet to forgive himself for leaving you on your own for so long. But your guilt-tripping on top of his own self-hatred was starting to tear him apart.

His life was becoming more stressful, and you weren’t the only cause. The only reason he’d been so easily ambushed on his last mission was because of an accident caused by a genetic modification procedure he’d recently undergone, courtesy of one Dr. O’Deorain. She’d promised heightened stealth and strength, but she hadn’t disclosed the numerous drawbacks that came with it. Now, Gabriel had to deal with keeping his monstrous tendencies a secret while also running an organization and pampering you with more than he could give.

Adapting to his body’s new features hadn’t exactly been pleasant. In fact, he felt a great deal of pain whenever he had to force the smoke to fade, to force his body to resemble a human one. These days, he felt more monster than man, and you were the last person he wanted to know about it.

He’d done a fairly good job at hiding that anything was amiss, considering the sheer amount of time he spent with you. Keeping up appearances for your sake was difficult, but he tried to tell himself you were worth it – the keyword being ‘tried’. Your new attitude was starting to test his patience.

Everything was fine now, with Gabriel sitting back against the headboard of your bed and you in his lap, eager and affectionate. You kissed along his jawline and nuzzled your smooth cheek against his beard. Your bare front was pressed flush against his clothed chest as your hand found its way between his thighs. He groaned softly into your ear when he felt you gently cup his cock, urging it to stand with short strokes.

Your sexual appetite was extraordinary lately. Normally Gabriel could keep up (and normally he’d be delighted), but it was difficult to exert that kind of energy on top of the egregious amount he needed just to retain his normal appearance on a daily basis. Gingerly taking hold of your arm and pulling you off, he murmured, “Princess, not today, I… I’m not feeling well.”

You stared at him, face impassive. “What’s wrong? Is your arm still bothering you?”

He glanced at his arm, which had been out of its sling for quite some time already. He’d continually used it as an excuse whenever he really needed you to back off, and he knew it wouldn’t last him forever. Now that the time had come, he didn’t know what to say. “No, it’s just… I’m tired, babe. Please, let’s just sit together.”

You huffed, throwing your ass down on his lap with just enough force to shock the nerves in his groin and pull a grunt from his throat. Gabriel’s lips tightened into a thin line as you cupped your hands behind his neck. “You don’t even have to do anything. Just sit there.”

You went for his crotch again, deft but impatient fingers groping him through his pants as your lips crashed against his. He moaned into your mouth when your hands slipped beneath his waistband and continued stroking him there. Back when you were cold and standoffish, he would have worshipped this behavior. Now, as he pulled your hands off of him a bit more firmly, he was realizing it was possible to have too much of a good thing. “I’m serious. Not tonight.”

You didn’t fight off his hands, but the furrow of your brows betrayed your indignation. “Why? Is it me? Do you not love me anymore?”

Gabriel cupped your cheeks, doing his best to handle you gently. It was a difficult thing to do when his frustration and his pain seemed to be growing in proportion with one another. Sweat beaded at his temples as he attempted to keep the bursts of smoke beneath his skin. “Of course I still do. You’re my everything, but I just–”

“So why?” you demanded as your hands shot up to his wrists. “I’m not asking for a lot. You just have to fuck me. I think that’s the least you could do after _abandoning_ me–”

Both of you were shocked when Gabriel raised his hand to slap you. Your head snapped to the side as your blood burned beneath the cheek he’d struck. Dazed, you caught a glimpse of your captor’s face before you were suddenly gathered up in his arms, face buried in his chest. Gabriel’s embrace was genuine as he pet your hair and shamefully whispered, “God, I’m so sorry, sweetheart… I don’t know what came over me.”

You blinked, unsure what to make of your situation. Considering your recent behavior, you would have just taken that move as another incident to guilt him over, but something stopped you. Trembling, you wrapped your arms around him. “N… No, it’s okay…”

Something suddenly reminded you to fear Gabriel. You convinced yourself that it was just a result of being struck by him, but another part of you couldn’t shake the blood red pupils and black sclera that you swore you saw.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: reaper stalking s/o in a city setting?
> 
> reaper
> 
> contains: horror, fear kink, stalking

When you moved out to live on your own in the big city, you thought you’d be just fine. It might have been a little childish to still fear isolation and the dark at your age, but you were sure both those phobias would be put to rest by the city that never sleeps. A place like this was never short of blinding lights and bustling people.

Yet you still tended to feel… uneasy.

Sometimes, it felt like you were being followed. You’d initially dismissed the notion of having somehow attracted the attention of a stalker, as you firmly believed it was impossible to stand out in a city like this, but you slowly came to find it more plausible. Everywhere you went, it felt like there was a pair of eyes on you. You were constantly looking over your shoulder and every step was taken with hesitation. Even in a crowd of people, you felt like you, specifically, were being targeted by someone, or _something_.

You could never whip around fast enough to catch concrete proof of another person’s eyes on you, but you almost always swore you caught something moving in the shadows. At times it just seemed like the shadows were shifting as people walked past. But every once in a while, you couldn’t help but think it seemed more like something just managed to dash away into the darkness before you could get a good look at it. Maybe you were just being paranoid and you were too tired to think straight. You had to convince yourself of this just to force these unsettling thoughts out of your head.

It was your day off, but you got called into work at the last minute. Too uncomfortable to stay at home by yourself, you welcomed the distraction with open arms. However, your shift could only last so long, and you soon found yourself on a lonely subway ride in the dead of night. Contrary to popular belief, this city did actually sleep, as you were one of few passengers on the train. The solitude made you anxious, so you made sure to sit near other people.

To distract yourself on the ride home, you quietly observed the other passengers. An older woman travelling with her child, a group of friends who seemed to be winding down from a night out, and a man sitting by himself. Since the man was directly in your line of sight, you found yourself absently staring at him and unconsciously taking in his features. His body was angled in such a way that you couldn’t see his face, but you were able to observe that he was solidly built. His arms were folded across his chest, and he was wearing all black and…

You blinked and rubbed your eyes in disbelief. Was that smoke coming off of him?

No… that couldn’t be. You were just tired. After getting almost no sleep and then working all day today, it was only natural that you’d be so tired you couldn’t see straight. That was all there was to it. Even after rationalizing the situation to yourself, however, you couldn’t bring yourself to look back at the man and actually confirm your belief. For whatever reason, you were starting to shiver in spite of feeling beads of sweat roll down your forehead. Your heart suddenly began pounding against your ribcage as you wrapped your arms around yourself, trying to control the tremors. Why had you gotten so nervous all of a sudden? What were you so worried about?

Feeling the beginnings of a panic attack creeping up on you, you resolved to get off at the next stop. It was probably nothing, just an episode triggered by your circumstances as of late. Regardless, you didn’t want to be trapped on this train if you started to get any worse. The second the train stopped and the doors opened, you bolted out of there.

You hugged yourself tightly and took in deep breaths, trying to calm yourself down. All you needed was a brisk walk in the cool night air, you assured yourself, and this panic would pass. The stop you’d gotten off at wasn’t foreign to you, so you could easily navigate your way back to your apartment once everything was under control. You just needed to calm down.

That was a tall order, apparently, when you fully realized your situation. The area was familiar but empty at this time of night. It was residential as well, meaning there were few electronic billboards and store lights to illuminate your way. You were surrounded by darkness and completely alone.

Well, not completely alone. There were footsteps behind you.

Any relief you’d managed to obtain in that short reprieve had disappeared as you shot forward in a sprint. You tried to listen for the footsteps, but you could hardly hear anything over your whimpers and your own heartbeat in your ears. Someone had gotten off at that stop with you. Surely, it was the mother and daughter, they probably lived in this area. Or maybe one of the kids in that group had gotten off here. No matter what you used to explain the situation, your mind didn’t dare to go back to the man dressed in all black.

You didn’t stop running either. Completely blinded by hysteria, you ended up in an area you didn’t recognize at all, and you realized the hole you’d dug yourself in. If you wanted to get back to the safety of your apartment, you needed to calm the fuck down. You knew you couldn’t relax, however, until you looked behind you. Abruptly coming to a stop and willing your shaking limbs to steel themselves, you slowly turned to look over your shoulder.

Nothing. The creepiest thing behind you was an intermittently flickering streetlight. Breathing a deep sigh of relief and bracing your throbbing heart, you faced forward again to get yourself back into sorts.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

The low growl accompanied by the appearance of a stark white mask directly in your face made you scream and flail backwards, falling directly on your ass. You thought your heart would burst from the sudden shock; instead, it continued pumping hard and rapidly as you crawled back, staring up at the imposing black figure looming over you. He closed the distance between you and him with a single step, and you felt a strong whip of wind on an otherwise still night. Tearing your eyes away from the terrifying sight before you, you observed a black mist swirling around you. Tremors wracked your body as you came to the realization that the smoke on the train hadn’t been your imagination.

“Adorable,” the apparition murmured, voice as inhuman as his appearance. “I like you best when you shiver.”

“P-please leave me alone,” you begged, wincing at how terribly small and broken you sounded.

He tilted his head, like he was confused, as he lowered himself to your eye level. You tried to search for an expression behind that mask, anything even remotely human-like beneath the impenetrable black of the mask’s sockets. While you were distracted, his hand suddenly shot up and snatched your throat in a vice grip that took your breath away. You paled at the feeling of sharp talons against your jugular. “Why would I do that?” he questioned. “Your fear smells _delicious_.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Reader knows she'll never win against Reaper but it doesn't mean she is going to roll over and take it. Even after cruel punishment she continues to fight back. Dying would be better than submitting to this gross monster- well maybe not so gross. Maybe is his inhuman appearance or she has a fear kink but for day 1 she is incredibly turned on by him and does everything she can to conceal it. She uses the time he's away on missions to freely masturbate to her fantasies. Naturally, Reaper finds out
> 
> reaper
> 
> contains: face fucking, voyeurism, masturbation

You had guts, and that’s what Reaper liked about you. Even after every beating and hard fuck, you remained staunchly resistant of him and continued to riot with all your strength. He liked your behavior, because it meant he’d never get bored. That’s why he was so reluctant to leave you whenever he had to go on a mission.

Before he had to leave, he made every second count. In other words, he spent that time using you to get off but never extending the same courtesy to you. Riling you up and leaving you on the edge like that made for a much better show later on.

“Ah– fuck,” he huffed, claws digging into the base of your skull. One look at the resentment on your flushed, sweaty face as he stuffed his cock down your throat made him smirk behind his mask, and he bucked his hips to push in further. The single motion made your throat seize and tighten around his length, and your anger faded instantly. The split second of absolute fear in your constricted pupils when you realized you couldn’t breathe was enough to bring him over the edge. “Fuck!”

Reaper held you tight, forcing you to swallow. You choked and spluttered, but ultimately remained still as your throat milked his load out of him. The second he started to loosen his grip, you backed off with an undignified cough and gasp for air as a mix of fluids dripped from your chin. You fell in a heap on the ground a slight distance away, a testament to just how much energy you’d put into launching away from him once he was done.

He rose from his seat on the edge of the bed, zipping up as you caught your breath. You glared up at him like you wanted to say something, but your throat still must have been too raw for you to speak just yet. So Reaper filled the silence instead. “I’ve got a mission now, but I’ll be back tonight.”

“Go fuck yourself,” you finally croaked out, not sounding nearly as threatening as you probably hoped to.

In a moment of mocking fondness, he removed his longcoat and draped it over your bare, quaking shoulders. Viciously, you swatted his arms away and the article of clothing fell to the floor. He cooed at you, “Be a good pet while I’m gone.”

You just braced your arms defensively in front of your chest as you turned away from him. Without another word, Reaper took his leave. After all, the show was about to begin, and he didn’t want to delay it.

Sombra could be quite useful when she wasn’t being a pain in the ass. It was an annoying conversation to have, but she did eventually help him set up a few cameras in your room for some innocent observation that was beyond your knowledge.

There was no mission. He just wanted to watch you when you thought you were alone.

Despite all your fire and your volatile behavior towards him, you were attracted to him and he knew it. You got off on his treatment of you, but you’d die sooner than you’d admit it. For now, Reaper could enjoy your masochism in private.

In the privacy of his observation room, Reaper turned on the cameras to find you still where he left you. You were motionless, but pointedly staring at the longcoat he’d left you. He was baiting you with it and he hoped to god that you would be stupid enough to take it.

Eventually, you shuffled over and pulled it into your lap. The thing was massive in comparison to your smaller frame, but your interest wasn’t in wearing it anyway. Instead, you dragged it to bed and hugged it to your chest like a security blanket. You squeezed it between your thighs and buried your nose in the hood, breathing in its fumes of smoke and ether like they were the only things keeping you alive. The look on your face as your hand crept down between your legs was one of pure euphoria.

Smug, Reaper leaned back in his seat and languidly palmed himself through his pants. He liked you enough just for constantly fighting him, but he liked you even better for getting off on that fight. You acted like you hated him and everything he did to you, but the truth was that nothing could get you hotter. His favorite way to take advantage of that fact was by working you up and leaving you frustrated and hanging. That way, you’d have no choice but to tend to your needs yourself, allowing Reaper the pleasure of watching you fuck yourself to the thought of the man you supposedly hated.

You looked like a bitch in heat with the way you desperately ground your wet cunt against his coat in an effort to find release. Between each pathetic whimper and moan, you softly chanted his name like a prayer. That aided you considerably in finding your release as you humped his coat with more fervor. Finally, with your jaw slack and your legs trembling, the tight knot in your gut unraveled fast and hard. The sound you made as waves of pleasure rolled over you one after another was music to Reaper’s ears.

Smirking to himself, he saved that recording and filed it with the many others that came before it. Maybe one day, he’d share his collection with you. For now, he was fine with watching you pretend you were too proud to submit to him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: feederism w gabe
> 
> gabriel reyes
> 
> contains: consensual, feeding

Gabriel understood that his interest was a bit… abnormal, so he kept it from you. That is, he tried to feed you at every opportunity without ever telling you how he got off on it. His favorite thing to feed you was sweets; only the sweetest cakes and candies for a sweetheart like you.

Whenever he had a mission outside of the country, he always made it a point to find something to bring back for you. French pastries, Japanese cheesecakes - only the best for you. You were such a sweet tooth that you accepted nearly all of his gifts without incident. Then, slowly but surely, you started putting on pounds. It was subtle at first and you didn’t even seem to notice, nor did you notice Gabriel’s eyes lingering on the soft bump of your belly whenever you wore a skintight shirt. Now, he thought, you filled out your clothes nicely.

Gabriel was coming back from a conference in Austria with the jackpot. He managed to stop by a luxurious bakery and got his hands on a rich, three-layered chocolate cake just for you. He was practically vibrating as he weaved through the residential quarters on base to get to your room.

When he entered, he expected to see you reclining in bed, your soft stomach straining against the cotton confines of your clothing and perfectly on display for him. Instead, your figure was hidden under a loose T-shirt and sweats, and you appeared to have been heading out before he showed up. You finished slipping on your sneakers and beamed as you went to hug your lover. “Gabe, how was your conference? Everything okay?”

“Y… yeah, everything went smoothly,” he nodded, holding the cake box in one arm as the other went to wrap around your waist. His hand squeezed the meat of your side, as if to affirm that your love handles were still there. You pointedly fidgeted at the contact, and he had to comment. “What’s up? You going somewhere?”

“Ah… yeah. I’ve been on desk duty so often lately that I haven’t had many opportunities to be active,” you explained. “I was just gonna go for a quick run, maybe lift some weights.”

Gabriel had to stop himself from pouting. He knew it was only a matter of time before you grew unhappy with the extra pounds you were gaining, but he’d hoped to preserve your weight for as long as possible by keeping you on desk duty. You wouldn’t run the fat away by being out on the field, and you wouldn’t be able to exercise when your work practically chained you to your desk; he had it all carefully planned and you were none the wiser. He felt himself starting to slip, however, now that you were actively expressing the desire to shed the pounds. “But I just got back. Come on, sit with me for a bit. I brought something sweet for you.”

You smiled, not gratefully but apologetically. “Fine, I’ll hang out for a bit. But I’m gonna pass on the sweets.”

Hearing you turn down his gifts altogether was somehow so much worse than you simply wanting to work out. Feeding you was an act of intimacy that Gabriel treasured, and he wasn’t too keen on giving it up. “It’s chocolate. Your favorite.”

At his insistence, your expression fell a bit. You allowed him to guide you back to bed and watched as he eagerly began undoing the delicate white box before finally speaking up, “I appreciate the gesture, Gabe, it’s very sweet, but,” you paused to acknowledge the pun, “I’m trying to watch what I’m eating. If other people have been pointing it out then I’m sure you’ve already noticed, but… I’ve put on a lot of weight recently.”

To hear you so sheepishly reveal what he was already well aware and proud of was almost cute to Gabriel. What he didn’t like, however, was that others had taken notice and were even making you feel bad about your beautiful transformation. Between the two offenses, he couldn’t decide which he hated more. Straining to keep his budding anger on a tight leash, he quickly asked, “Who?”

That, as his first response to what you’d said, threw you for a loop. “Huh?”

Gabriel cleared his throat, actively forcing himself to calm down so that you wouldn’t be too unsettled. To disarm you further, he wrapped a comforting arm around your waist and spoke in a softer tone, “I mean, I haven’t noticed you gaining any weight. Who’s been saying you have?”

You laughed, free and innocent, as you looked down at your plump thighs. “You don’t have to pretend you don’t see it for my sake. Everyone’s had something to say recently.”

He was still smiling pleasantly, and you didn’t notice the way his fist clenched at your side. “Who’s everyone?”

When you realized how insistent he was to know who’d been saying this to you, you cozied into his side and started rattling off names. There were clearly no hard feelings or ill intent in your voice; you were just giving Gabriel the facts he’d asked for. The more information you fed him, the longer his internal hitlist became. Whether he planned to ship them off to death sentence missions in Ecopoint: Antarctica or deal with them a bit more intimately, he already had a number of ways to ensure that no one would bring negative attention to your deliciously growing curves.

Now he just had to deal with keeping you from getting rid of them. He thought to lay on the charm, inching closer to you and really tucking you into his side as he took a firm handful of the flesh of your side.

You instantly reddened. “Gabe!”

“It’s not like it’s a bad look for you. I think you’re gorgeous as always,” he remarked, appreciatively squeezing and kneading the skin between his fingers. You shifted uncomfortably, but he tried to get your focus off of his actions by bringing the cake box up into his lap. “Anyway, let’s get into this cake. Better to eat it sooner than later.”

“But I just said…” you trailed, hoping he would come to the conclusion of your unwillingness on his own. He was aware, but he was stubborn about getting what he wanted. The box came undone and you could see how eager he was to have you eat it, so you shifted from his side to get to your feet. “Well if you want to eat it so badly, let me get some utensils at least…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Gabriel insisted, pulling you against him once more. Before you knew it or could even protest against it, he sunk his fingers into the cake and brought a handful up to your mouth. “Open wide.”

“Gabe, are you serious right now?” you laughed at what you perceived as his childlike eagerness, when in fact it was a much more intense passion that you couldn’t even imagine. He took the opportunity of your open mouth to push the chocolate directly in. You mumbled in protest but ultimately indulged in the cake, chewing and swallowing carefully before batting lightly at Gabriel’s chest. “This is going to be so messy, you know. You pig.”

Gabriel took your playful jab with a pleasant smile, eyeing the way you licked your lips as he sucked chocolate off the fingers that had just been in your mouth. “It’s gonna be so delicious, though.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the prompt exceeds the summary word limit but the gist is that reader was in an abusive relationship with gabe before the fall, she and 76 partner up after the fall, and 76 reunites her and gabe bc he's just as twisted
> 
> gabriel reyes/reaper
> 
> contains: noncon, abuse

In his position, Jack never had many opportunities to go out and date. He was a busy man who had a lot of weight on his shoulders, and he prioritized his work over falling in love. He was far from jaded, however. Seeing the love you and Gabe shared made him a firm believer in the concept of soulmates, and that his beloved was out there.

The three of you went way back, having known one another before Overwatch was even founded. You all fought together, went through SEP together, and now you served together, albeit in different divisions. While Jack headed Overwatch, you had followed Gabe into its sister division for covert ops, known as Blackwatch. Some tension had formed between him and Gabe when the decision of Strike Commander was made, but you were always there to serve as the buffer. With just one of your dazzling smiles, you always managed to bring them back to the old days and remind them that you were all still friends. At least, that was how Jack saw it.

Occasionally, you said some troubling things. You voiced a startling shift in Gabe’s temperament, and that you were worried about what would become of him if he carried on this way. Not to mention, you were starting to misconstrue his love for you, interpreting his devotion as ‘possessiveness’ and his passion as ‘aggression’. You even mentioned the idea of leaving him. Jack stopped you in your tracks and urged you to reconsider. Not only were you the pillar that kept this friendship alive, but you were also integral to his idea of true love. He wasn’t willing to let either of those things fall apart. So he didn’t mince words and told you very firmly to change your mind.

You seemed at a loss for words for a moment, but you eventually saw Jack’s point of view. Smiling, albeit not as bright as usual, you agreed that you were probably just overthinking things.

Communication between the two of you gradually grew scarce after that encounter. Jack was already long past seeing Gabe on a regular basis; if he was lucky, he might have gotten a glare if they happened to pass each other in the halls. On the other hand, Jack always made it a point to talk to you everyday, but you just never seemed to be around anymore. When he did see you, you appeared too tired to engage. In the end, he chalked it all up to you being tired and overworking yourself. He easily excused the bruises that mysteriously started blooming on your skin, or even ignored them altogether.

Things weren’t looking good for the relationship he shared with you and Gabe. Truthfully, it hadn’t been for a long time, but it was even more apparent now that you, the pillar of strength that kept the friendship alive, were beginning to crumble. Jack almost wanted to blame you. If you would just go back to acting as you always did, it wouldn’t have to be this way.

The day he decided to act on these ill impulses was the day all the rising tension finally peaked and came crashing down in the worst way. Jack managed to catch you alone in a hallway and he grabbed your arm, demanding answers. You cried out, and he realized your arm was littered with fresh bruises, burst vessels pressing fresh blood right underneath the surface of your skin. He remembered wondering what the hell you were doing to yourself to keep ending up so battered.

Before he could even get into the thick of things, someone had suddenly jumped him and you staggered back. Jack processed that it was Gabe who had thrown him to the ground and swiftly engaged him in a fist fight. Operating on pure instinct at that point, Jack reciprocated the blows. Over the blood rushing in his ears, he could just make out his opponent’s soft growls of “get away” and “she’s mine”.

They were so thoroughly engrossed in roughing each other up that neither of them noticed you making your escape. Neither of them noticed the security alarm going off, calling for the swift evacuation of all personnel on site. Neither of them noticed, until it was too late.

— 

“What are you thinking about, Jack?”

Jack wasn’t moved by the sound of your voice cutting through his thoughts. He remained as he was, facing the window and staring out at the city below. He did get a glimpse at you through his peripheral vision, however. God, even after all those years, you looked like you hadn’t aged a day, while Jack felt like he’d aged decades. Running a hand through his silver hair, he murmured, “Just feeling a little nostalgic.”

Jack had survived the blast that destroyed the Swiss headquarters, but he allowed the public to believe he was dead so he could set off on vigilante work on his own. Even though Overwatch’s fall had similarly put you out of commission, you, like Jack, weren’t ready to quit the job just yet. The two of you ran into each other while pursuing the same bounty in Dorado, and the recognition you both experienced had been instantaneous. At that point, partnering up wasn’t even a question. Fate reunited you both somehow, and it would have been foolish to deny it. You shifted, hiking the strap of your pack a little higher up on your shoulder. “We should get moving. If we stay in one spot for too long, we’ll get sniffed out eventually.”

Jack managed a wry smile under the cover of his mask. “You’re not the wanted vigilante here, you know.”

In a playfully berating manner, you slapped his shoulder. “I realize that. I just don’t think it’s wise for us to get too cozy.”

Despite your previous carefree gesture, Jack sensed the weight of your words. “You think someone’s tailing us?”

“Not necessarily,” you replied, quick enough to make him raise a brow. You tensed for a moment before sighing and resigning yourself to giving an explanation. “Well, maybe. Maybe I’m just paranoid. My imagination starts running wild at night.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know, I just…” you paused in both an attempt to collect yourself and your thoughts. “I just get really uneasy at night. The shadows look darker than usual, more animated even, and I always feel like I’m being watched. The feeling goes away whenever we move to a new place, but it always comes back… and then it lingers.”

Jack looked around, surveying every shadow he could find and attempting to see what you claimed to see. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary to him, and he didn’t hesitate to tell you so. “Looks normal to me. You must just be tired.”

The way your face deflated at his dismissal was subtle, but it didn’t go unnoticed by him.

Feeling a bit of pity towards you, Jack went on, “But you’re right, about not getting too cozy. We’ll head out tonight.”

Your expression brightened slightly at this addition, but he couldn’t help but notice that your unease didn’t leave you entirely. He didn’t want you to be plagued by such troubles, if he could do anything at all to help it. The two of you set off in silence that night, and his head was full of plans to figure out what was eating at you.

— 

After moving around a bit more, Jack thought for sure your head would clear and things would return to normal. If anything, your condition only worsened. What he wrote off initially as mere hallucinations on your part seemed to be escalating in frequency and intensity. The shadows were no longer just animate, but actively following you. You claimed they even tried to grab you on one occasion, and the incident left you so shaken you almost couldn’t carry on with your missions with Jack.

Behind your back, Jack had been looking into the situation. He uncovered more than you could, but only because your shadowy stalker actually reached out to him. The entity was aggressive at first, instantly engaging him in a fight. In the midst of the punches being thrown, Jack was struck by an epiphany as to the identity of his attacker. They were reunited in the same way they were torn apart all those years ago: by beating the crap out of one another.

As soon as Jack recognized him as Gabe, he stood down. Gabe didn’t attempt to capitalize on this decision by attacking him again, instead choosing to stare him down through an impassive, skull-like mask. When neither of them expressed a desire to continue fighting, they actually got to talking and opening up about what had become of the two of them.

Jack thought that he’d had a hard life after Overwatch’s fall, but he was so wrong. After hearing Gabe’s side of the story, he could see now that his old friend had had it so much worse. In a desperate wish to fix some genetic issues, he’d agreed to a particular procedure that was not only ineffective, but came with completely undisclosed consequences that turned him into a wraith-like monster who suffered constant pain. Nothing could save him at this point, not physically anyway, but Gabe was beyond the desire to regain that sense of normalcy. Now, all he wanted to help him cope with what he’d become, was you.

Gabe never stopped thinking about you even once since Overwatch fell. He admitted to a few jealous tendencies, but quickly explained that they only arose as fallout from his overwhelming passion for you. This blinding passion and jealousy was what had set him off all those years ago when he threw the first punch at Jack, and they triggered this reaction again now. Gabe was so in love with you that he was even threatened by your relationship with Jack. He was with you around the clock since the two of you reunited, while Gabe couldn’t even get close enough to touch you without sending you into hysterics.

Hearing these circumstances nearly tore Jack’s heart in two, a sensation he didn’t know he still had the capacity to feel. He thought the years had hardened him to his past ideals of love, but just hearing the way Gabe talked about you again was enough to throw him back into the idealistic mindset he had as Strike Commander. Love was real, he remembered this now. And he wanted to do anything to restore that love between you and Gabe, and consequently restore the friendship between all three of you. He just wanted things to go back to how they used to be.

Luckily, Gabe shared his desire. They eventually came to a certain compromise, and then it simply came down to what you would say.

— 

When Jack told you he had a solution for your situation, your face was so bright you were starting to resemble your old self again. You trusted Jack too much to even question how he managed to find such a quick fix for the troubles that had been plaguing you for so long now. You agreed to meet him like he told you to, like he knew you would.

He noted the initial shock on your face when you saw Gabe after all these years, and after what he’d become. But he was quick to acknowledge your expression switching to obvious joy, powerful enough to move you to tears. You collapsed into yourself under the weight of such immense happiness, almost to the point it looked like you were cowering in fear.

Gabe stood and approached you, and you were so overwhelmed by the memories of love rushing back to you that you were confused enough to start shaking your head no. Jack just smiled to himself; you always had this peculiar habit of doing or saying one thing when your heart obviously meant another. As Gabe tried to gather you into his arms, Jack explained, “It’s not too late to restore things to how they were. Overwatch can be recalled, and rebuilt. But it’s important to start small… start with the three of us going back to how we were.”

Gabe finally managed to pull you to your feet and wrap his arms around you. Your tears just wouldn’t stop. “G-Gabe… Jack… please…”

There was a passionate but firm edge to Gabe’s voice as he murmured, “I told you you would always be mine.”

You were reduced to a trembling, sobbing mess after that declaration of absolute devotion, and the sight made Jack’s heart swell. To think such deep love still existed between the two of you, even after all these years of separation and adversity, filled him with hope for his own future. He couldn’t wait for the day he found his own soulmate, someone with whom he could share the same love Gabe had for you.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Could you do pre-fall!GabrielxReader, but where the reader is as possessive and clingy as he is. They have a very unhealthy and co-dependent but they wouldn't reader it for anything in the world. Could be any scenario, maybe one leaves for a mission and when they return the other one is a mess, maybe one talks a bit too close and too much with a co-worker to make the other jealous bc the feeling of being needed overcomes the punishment that will come. Anything!! -if possible with fem reader-
> 
> gabriel reyes
> 
> contains: consensual, codependency, emotional abuse, manipulation

You hated when Gabe had to leave for missions. You hated any moment when you weren’t bathed in his attention, and when you couldn’t give him the same treatment. Gabe very much shared this sentiment, but there was only so much he could do as the head of such a prominent organization. Your mutual overdependence was something you were both aware of and something you had to constantly work around. It never got any easier.

“A month,” Gabe murmured, dipping his head to press his lips to your shoulder blades. The way you angled yourself to reject his kisses was full of unspoken resentment, and it made his chest tight. But this new position raised your hips and pressed your backside closer against his pelvis, prompting him to grab you by the waist and increase the speed of his thrusts. The effect he had on you with this pace was apparent in your expression, but you kept your lips tightly pursed to keep from actually making a sound. “It’ll only be for a month… please don’t be like this.”

“You’re always leaving me,” you retorted, only slightly breathless. Your tone was clearly still upset, but your face was starting to betray your body’s true pleasure. “I thought you loved me.”

“I do,” he responded quickly and firmly. He lowered his chest to your bare back and planted his strong arms on either side of your body, effectively caging you and giving you no opportunity to squirm away. You shook your head violently when he tried to capture your lips with his, forcing him to grab you by the chin and keep you still. His kiss was frustrated and biting. “But I have to go. Order’s straight from the top. If it were up to me, babe, you know I’d never leave your side.”

You knew what he saying was true. There were a number of incidents in the past in which Gabe made professional sacrifices that were questionable, especially considering Overwatch’s current unpopularity, and it was all because of his infatuation with you. You knew he would do anything in his power to be with you at all times, but it was hard to accept those rare instances where his hands were tied.

Your silence softened Gabe’s expression, and his kisses became genuine. “I’ll miss you. Are you going to miss me?”

 _Stupid_ , you wanted to say. _You already know the answer. >/em> Instead, you gently took hold of his cheek and swiped your thumb over the stress that lined his face as you pulled him in for a sweet, passionate kiss._

_—_

_Gabe’s absence had the same effect on you as a junkie going through withdrawal. It was hard not to brood all the time and snap at anyone who so much as looked at you. While neither of you were strangers to extended periods of separation, this was the most amount of time you’d ever had to spend apart in one sitting. Your endurance never seemed to build from past experiences either; it was like your mind repeatedly went through a hard reset and every time Gabe left you was as painful as if it were the first time._

_Amazingly, you somehow managed to keep your mood under wraps. You were a little more withdrawn from your co-workers, but you were never vicious. Those who were aware of your relationship with Gabe only knew the tip of the iceberg, and they typically interpreted your moodiness as just that. None of them knew how much this was tearing you up inside._

_Of all the people you had to deal with, McCree was one of the easiest. He was easygoing and the least susceptible to getting on your nerves. If you had just a little less dignity, you would admit to yourself that you saw quite a bit of your lover in his protégé, and that being around him in Gabe’s absence was a comfort._

_“The two of you are like a goddamn love story,” McCree observed during some downtime. “When you’re gone, he’s mad as a dog from hell. When he’s gone, you’re… like this.”_

_You exhaled deeply and tried to slap on a smile so that he wouldn’t pick at your demeanor any further. “You’ll understand when you’re in love.”_

_“I’m sure I will, ma’am.”_

_He lit up a cigar, and your eyes fell to his arms and the way they flexed with the movement. You remembered the day Gabe first picked him up from that Deadlock gang. He’d been a lean, scrappy little thing, but he’d really grown before your eyes in the years since then. Under Gabe’s constant tutelage, McCree had bulked up and become a real soldier over the dogged gangbanger he’d been._

_You realized what you were thinking and blinked. Suddenly you felt deeply unsettled, and you had to physically tear your eyes away from the man beside you. Your increased awareness of Gabe’s traits in McCree made you uneasy, especially in this vulnerable period. You turned to leave, thinking it might be best to keep some distance for the time being, but not before taking one last covert glance._

_—_

_You knew you didn’t have any real attraction to McCree. These strange feelings were inspired solely by Gabe’s absence, and amplified with every day that he was still gone. Deep down, a part of you wanted to take comfort in McCree’s similarities to your lover, but another, louder voice in your head shamed you for even thinking it. Your conscious mind was more aligned with that voice. You weren’t interested in McCree, not on the same level that you were obsessed with Gabriel. Of that much, you were certain._

_As the date of Gabe’s return drew nearer, you disobeyed your own wishes and grew closer to McCree, strictly as one co-worker to another. You belonged to Gabe and Gabe alone, in mind, body, and soul, but you couldn’t deny your loneliness a temporary solution. You knew what you were doing, and you resented yourself for it. You needed to be punished._

_McCree was using his breaks now to check on you, something that both flattered and vexed you. When he visited you this time, however, you weren’t sure how to feel. “I’m surprised to see you here and not at Hangar 08.”_

_You looked up from your work and raised an inquisitive brow. “Why would I be at Hangar 08?”_

_He cocked his head back, flashing a charming smile as he did so. “How ‘bout you follow me over there, ma’am?”_

_Somewhat reluctantly, you stood from your desk and trailed behind the very man you were using your work to avoid. Once you both arrived at the hangar, it seemed you were just in time to meet a certain dropship by the name of Orca. Your heart skipped a beat._

_Your unspoken joy didn’t go ignored by McCree. Tipping his hat, he remarked, “I heard from the boss the other day that the mission was a snap, so he’s back early. Thought you’d like to know.”_

_So overwhelmed by a number of different emotions, you didn’t know how to react. Gabe’s return filled you with absolute love and passion, while your place next to McCree forced you to acknowledge your guilt. You thought about how unfaithful you’d been to your lover, just by hanging around a co-worker. You thought about how you searched all of McCree just for a trace of Gabe, and how you needed so very badly to be punished. Gabe’s eyes were on you the moment he stepped off the dropship, and your body acted before your mind in order to ensure that he would have retribution._

_You leapt up and threw your arms around McCree’s neck, making sure Gabe got an eyeful. Peeking over your shoulder, you immediately found your lover’s hard gaze burning holes into both you and McCree. Perhaps from the anticipation of what was to come, your grip just grew tighter. Oblivious to what was going on between you and his boss, McCree just laughed and good-naturedly returned your embrace. “I think you’re hugging the wrong person here.”_

_You stepped back, and Gabe was absolutely seething by the time he stood between you two. Any love in his eyes from when he first saw you was completely replaced by anger at what you’d done._

_McCree was starting to sense the souring of the atmosphere, but he tried to remain jovial. “Good to have you back, boss. How was it?”_

_He was neither answered nor even looked at, as Gabe could only focus on you. Without speaking a word, he grasped the back of your shirt and started dragging you along with him, leaving McCree in the dust. You didn’t even look back to see his reaction._

_It was obvious that Gabe wasn’t reserving any of his strength in the way he handled you. As the halls emptied out, he became more aggressive until he found a lonely storage closet and threw you inside. You fell to your knees, either from the force of his throw or from your excited, quivering legs’ inability to keep you up. When you tried to push yourself back into a standing position, Gabe helped you out by seizing your throat and slamming your back against the wall._

_God, this man took your breath away in all kinds of ways. “You’re back early.”_

_His fingers tightened around your tender flesh. “It was supposed to be a surprise, but I guess you had a bigger surprise for me, huh?”_

_You were starting to think you might have overdone it, since it was getting considerably harder to breathe. With what little air he allowed you to keep in your lungs, you choked out, “I missed you.”_

_“Did you?” he murmured, eyes burning with a passion fueled either by jealousy or love. You didn’t know which one you wanted more._

_You tried to nod, but his grip on you was so strong you could hardly move. Gabe’s eyes dropped to your lips, full and red from the blood straining beneath them as you tried to force air down your constricted throat. He interrupted your efforts for breath by capturing your lips with his own._

_“Let me show you how much I missed you.”_


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: god that stripper/prostitute AU got me thinking about gabe. i see him as the type to totally fall head over heels for his favorite girl, coming in so often and paying so much to the point where she feels so badly for him and refuses to take his money and serve him. he can't accept this of course, she's the only good thing in his life and she makes dealing with the stress of blackwatch so much easier. if only she weren't spending so much time at her shitty job servicing other patrons.
> 
> gabriel reyes
> 
> contains: noncon, stalking, obsession

Gabriel is charming enough, a good enough talker, and far more handsome than most of the club’s regular patrons, so it’s easy for him to get your attention and keep it for a while. Not to mention, he has Blackwatch’s (and by some extension, Overwatch’s) funding at his disposal, so he’s sure to never greet you empty-handed. In fact, he gives you so much money that he’s practically monopolizing you, since none of the other clients have nearly enough cash on them to keep up. Of course, he doesn’t have a problem with this, and for a while, he assumes you don’t either.

Then, your schedule seems to have changed. You’re no longer there during your usual hours, leading Gabriel to start coming around every day just to get ahold of you. Once he finally does catch you, you explain that some personal issues were enough cause for your whole schedule to be revised. So Gabriel has you confirm your new schedule with him before paying his usual fee for a lap dance.

After a while, he notices that you’ve started asking for more for the same performances. It hardly puts a dent in his funds, but it does make him feel for you. He knows you have a tough life, and things must be getting worse for you to need the extra cash so badly. Whatever amount of money you ask of him, he gives. It’s the least he can do to communicate his love for you before he’s able to solidify his plan to steal you away from this wretched lifestyle.

One day, completely out of the blue, you flat-out reject him the second he reaches out for you. Your action stuns him into silence, and he has no choice but to listen to you say things you don’t really mean. Something about changing your schedule to lose him, and raising your prices to deter him. How you’re not the woman he should be spending all his time and money on, how there must be someone out there far worthier of his effort than a stripper. You tell him that you’d rather not see him anymore, and that he should stop visiting your work altogether. And to really send the message, you have the bouncers escort him out.

Gabriel is practically in a daze as he stands outside of the club, bathed in the flickering, half-dead neon pink lights that adorn its entrance. The two of you are so in love; how can you not see this? Did something happen recently to encourage you to jilt him like that?

His mind is quick to blame everyone else. Your clients, the other dancers– someone at the club must have wrongly influenced you to doubt your relationship with him. It just further proves to him that you’re not safe any time you’re without him. So he clenches his fists and resolves to take you tonight, stable plan be damned. As long as you’re with him, he feels like he can do anything. And he will, to secure your company.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: How would a very much in love pre!fall Gabriel punish his stubborn and snarky SO that keeps trying to escape? Does he try to keep things as gentle as he can or would he reach a breaking point and hurt her until she can't move without pain?
> 
> gabriel reyes
> 
> contains: noncon, kidnapping, violence, abuse

All things considered, Gabriel is a pretty pleasant guy. Despite the impression his intimidating appearance might give off, he prefers to keep things light and easygoing. But your staunch resistance is starting to get under his skin; can’t you see that he’s only interested in what’s best for you?

He gets frustrated when he catches what you’re up to. You never make it as far as an actual escape, but it’s obvious that you’re working towards one and it scares him when you get close. You’re supposed to be his comfort, yet you’re acting as a greater source of stress than all the Blackwatch scandals and genetic issues he’s been dealing with.

At first, he’s good enough at maintaining an even temper. He didn’t get this far as a leader by blowing up over every minor bump in the road. Of course, he’s no pushover, so he tells you very firmly that your behavior needs to improve. You bite back and spit out words that sting, screaming about how you didn’t ask to be here and that he can’t keep you like this. He literally can’t wrap his head around it. You didn’t ask because you didn’t need to. Just looking at you, Gabriel could tell you were too precious for this world and that you needed to be protected. That you keep fighting him and denying him of his purpose in your life just hurts.

It only hurts at first, and then it becomes absolutely unbearable. It’s getting harder and harder to keep his temper in check when the press keeps digging further into his business, and the effects of a certain medical procedure keep permeating deeper through his veins. He has nothing but love for you, truly, but he just wants you to listen to him when he tells you to behave. Then, once your stubborn, hurtful words push him past his breaking point, he doesn’t think twice about striking you.

The look on your face brings him back to his senses and restores his humanity, as he truly felt like a monster in that moment. You’re shell-shocked from that abrupt display of violence, so you don’t fight him when he gathers you up in his arms and holds you close to his chest. Gabriel works harder to keep himself in check around you from then on, but it’s difficult to ignore the voice that’s suddenly appeared in the back of his mind, urging him to resort to violence the next time you act up. It feels like his body isn’t listening to him anymore; instead, it’s obeying whatever the hell Moira inserted into his genes. Whatever it is, it makes the once unacceptable thought of hurting you when you wouldn’t obey, suddenly much more appealing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: do you have any HC's on how different Soldier 24/Blackwatch Reyes would be compared to Reaper in terms of yandere tendencies?  
> Do you have any hc of reaper?
> 
> soldier: 24/gabriel reyes/reaper
> 
> contains: noncon, yandere, obsession

Soldier: 24

-A fresh-faced and handsome soldier, Gabriel is considered charming and charismatic by everyone he encounters in SEP.  
-It’s a convenient mask for his more obsessive tendencies. Once he sees you and decides he wants you, he knows no one will believe your claims that he isn’t all that he seems to be.  
-His advances, while firm, are playful as if he thinks you’re just playing hard-to-get. Pursuing you is like a game of cat and mouse to him.  
-Though he thinks it’s all just a game, there’s no doubt in his mind that he’ll win out in the end. Your resistance is amusing to a point, but when he decides he’s had enough, you’d better give in.  
-If you foolishly choose to continue denying him, he’ll use any means necessary to subdue you. He prefers not to use violence simply because he doesn’t want you to think of him as a brute, but he isn’t above it. Hopefully you’ll just see it as a testament to his passion and how much he’s willing to do for you.

Blackwatch Reyes

-At this point in his life, Gabriel’s collected a wealth of experience and he knows by now that it’s difficult to get by on charm and impulses alone.  
-He looks back on how he behaved as a young man and muses that he didn’t always get what he wanted because he was too cheeky, too invested in play without putting in enough work to justify it.  
-He’s found a balance now. When he sees the next object of his affection and desire, he doesn’t jump headfirst into them like he used to. He needs to play it cool and smart.  
-Lessons in black ops have taught him the importance of information. Any brute could manhandle you and physically coerce you into submission, but the power to keep you by his side can only come from what he knows.  
-Blackmail and manipulation are golden in his pursuit of you, and after he’s secured you, he’ll allow himself to act.

Reaper

-Things can only go up from here. With tensions at work and crumbling relationships all rising to a peak that turns him into a monster that can’t die, Reaper has little to gain and even less to lose. He figures he might as well claim you for himself as a single indulgence he can enjoy.  
-Charisma isn’t part of the equation anymore. Neither is sneaking around or playing it smart. He’s already aligned himself with a malicious group like Talon, so there’s very little in the way of him just muscling his way into your life.  
-Violence is the only means he can consider in making his existence known to you. It’s fast and efficient, and he doesn’t really have the capacity to care for how you feel about it.  
-All that matters to him is that he has you. Whether you come around and accept him or not is secondary to keeping you with him.  
-In fact, it might be more fun if you continue to resist him. It almost makes him feel alive.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Sugar daddy gabe gets jealous when his baby girl playfully flirts with another man during a vacation in Hawaii.He then punish her (petplay/spanking)
> 
> gabriel reyes
> 
> contains: sugar daddy, daddy kink, breath play

Gabriel lowered his sunglasses just enough to get an eyeful of the way your ass bounced and jiggled as you raced ahead of him, kicking sand up along the way. You were so excited about this Hawaii trip that you just couldn’t be bothered by anything else. Quietly, he stalked behind you and carried your rented beach umbrella and chairs to the spot you’d indicated by jumping up and down with excitement.

He let out a soft grunt as he threw down your chairs accordingly. “Relax. This public beach is nowhere near as nice as the private resort I wanted to bring you to.”

You decided to help him by taking the beach umbrella off his hands and planting it firmly in the sand. Your hand stroked up and down the handle suggestively, and he rolled his eyes behind his shades. “I’m excited because I haven’t been to the beach in such a long time. I wanted to experience the real deal over an artificial resort.”

Glancing around, Gabriel noted the other beach-goers with disgust. Not only was he not too keen on sharing the beach, but he also didn’t want any lingering eyes on you. He picked out your bikini himself in order to emphasize all the right places and give him one hell of a view, and he could have enjoyed that view as much as he wanted in the privacy of a resort. But he begrudgingly fulfilled your demand for the beach since you’d been such a good girl. He leaned down to plant his lips on yours as his hand reached behind you to pinch your ass. “You’re lucky you’re so cute.”

He could feel your lips curl into a smile against his mouth. When he tried to pull back, your arms wrapped around his strong neck and held him close. Your breasts were pressed hard against his chest and you teasingly nipped his lower lip, trying to get him riled up. You were succeeding, so he had to tear himself away before he did anything he’d regret in such a public area. Without even missing a beat, you started digging through your beach bag and presented him with a tube of sunblock. “Help me put some on?”

Wordlessly, Gabriel gestured for you to lie on your stomach on the beach chair. You did so, and you cooed when he untied your top in order to apply the sunblock without obstacles. The feeling of his warm, rough hands gliding along the smooth expanse of your back made you moan. He lowered his mouth to your ear to murmur, “Save those noises for the hotel, kitten.”

You looked at him coyly over your shoulder. “Isn’t it okay as long as everyone knows you’re the one making me moan?”

His hand smoothed over your ass cheeks, affectionately patting and squeezing each one. “Sometimes you’re better off being seen, not heard,” he retorted, before looking up and finding a pair of guys already glancing at you as they walked past. He bared his teeth in a small scowl. “And sometimes not even that.”

You were well aware whenever he slipped into one of his moods, and you had an annoying tendency to tease him for them. This was no exception. “What’s wrong, old man? Feeling jealous?”

Gabriel swiftly punished your crack at his age with a swift slap against your ass. You stifled your shriek and instead let out a soft, humming moan. Slowly, his hand soothed your skin by softly rubbing in some more lotion. “Watch it.”

You didn’t challenge him again, instead lying back with your head pillowed against your folded arm and not saying another word. Gabriel tied your top back into place before gesturing for you to flip over so he could lotion your front. Once you were sufficiently covered, he sat back and reclined in his own chair. Only when he got comfortable did you decide to get up suddenly and start tugging on his arm. “Come play in the water with me.”

He looked up at you with just the slightest bit of amusement beneath his chagrin. You were cute when you got excited like this, but sometimes he just wanted you to shut up and relax with him. “That water’s filthy, you know.”

You pouted and staunchly refused to let go of him. “What’s the point in going to the beach if you’re not even going to go in the water?”

Finally, he decided he was finished entertaining you. He shifted and sighed as he fell into a more comfortable position, but he was no longer responding to you. You looked down at his arm as it became dead weight in your hands.

Huffing, you released him and started marching off on your own. “Fine, I’ll go by myself.”

Gabriel watched you go, musing that you would be back soon enough. It wasn’t long before you got bored any time you went off without him. So he sat back and got a little more comfortable, supporting his head with his hands and staring up at the underside of the umbrella. Since you were looking forward to this trip, he would indulge you for a while by taking you to the places you wanted to see before visiting the places that were actually worthwhile. He could already think of a number of resorts and restaurants and shopping districts that were much more your speed.

At some point during this train of thought, he’d dozed off into a light slumber. The commotion on the beach woke him soon enough; particularly, his eyes snapped open upon hearing familiar feminine laughter. He looked up and quickly located you among the crowds of people, and he could already feel his blood boiling.

In the split second that he’d taken his eyes off of you, you’d apparently become very well-acquainted with some younger guys on the beach. They were all grins as they took turns jostling you around, putting their hands on you, and even being so bold as to lift you up in their arms. You squealed in delight as one man picked you up like a bride and broke into a sprint towards the water.

You shut your eyes, bracing yourself for the shocking cold when he would inevitably toss you in, but the sensation never came. When you looked up, you realized the guy you’d been playing around with had stopped suddenly due to a bruising grip on his arm, courtesy of one very pissed Gabriel. The atmosphere was tense, but you were all smiles because your daddy had finally taken the bait.

“Hands off,” Gabriel commanded in a booming voice, one which the guy was quick to obey as he gracelessly dropped you to your feet. You got yourself back into sorts before looking up at Gabriel with ill-concealed satisfaction.

“What’s your problem?” you asked innocently, sidling up to him and stroking up and down his biceps. “I wanted to play and you didn’t, so I found some new playmates.”

He cast you under a glare so heated you had to rub your thighs together to soothe the consequent heat that burned between them. Without any parting words for the guys you’d been associating with, Gabriel grabbed your arm and dragged you off. When you waved and blew a kiss at them, he started tugging you along even harder.

Notably, he led you right past your initial spot and instead brought you to the restrooms. He shoved you into a cramped stall and you hit the opposing wall with a soft ‘oof’. As he shut and locked the door, you just had to make another crack at him. “This isn’t very romantic, Gabriel.”

In an instant, he had your back against the wall and your throat seized by his hand. He wasn’t holding anything back, evident in the way you had to strain for breath. Still, you wore a big smile because you’d successfully gotten his attention and riled him up. He glared down at you, brows furrowed and nostrils flaring. “You think you have the right to ask for a romantic setting after whoring yourself out like that?”

“We were– just playing,” you wheezed against his ever-tightening grip. “You weren’t paying attention to me, so I found people who would.”

His eyelids drooped, and your heart was racing. While his hand around your neck started to relent, you knew better than to let yourself relax just yet. “You want people to pay attention to you, hm?”

Without warning, he repositioned you so your face was up against the wall and your ass was stuck out towards him. His hand smoothed over your ass in a way that wasn’t nearly as gentle as it had been when he was applying sunblock to you earlier. His touch was bruising, and it excited you.

“I’ll give ‘em something to look at, kitten,” he promised, his tone all grit and gravel. The first smack against your ass made you squeak and flinch, but he held you firmly in place with a hand on the back of your neck. “Anyone who even thinks of checking you out is gonna know that you’re spoken for.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: im so thirsty for soldier 24 omg. can it be anything about him? maybe his lover from before SEP is almost relieved he left for the program, because his possessiveness was getting out of control and no NO was enough. But then he returns, bigger, faster -hotter- and doesnt waste a second before shoving her down and fucking her without taking of his armor.
> 
> soldier: 24
> 
> contains: noncon, abuse

For the first time since Gabriel entered your life, you felt like you could breathe easy. Your relationship began because you thought he was handsome and charming, and by the time you realized something twisted was just beyond his suave surface, you were in too deep to leave him. The only thing that saved you from his possessiveness and rampant jealousy was his duty to the military, and a particular government sect’s interest in his physical ability. He was recruited to take part in some sort of soldier enhancement program, and while it chilled you to think his strength would be augmented any further, you were just glad he’d be out of your life.

It took a while to break free from the oppressive mindset he’d forced you into: no going out, no socializing, nothing that didn’t involve him glued to your hip 24/7. Even after you got over those hurdles and realized you were your own person again, you were still scared. Gabriel had the uncanny ability to know what you wanted to do about two steps before you went and did it. You’d packed up all your things and moved out somewhere entirely new, but part of you was still paranoid that he’d find you.

But he didn’t. Months went by without event, and you thought you were free for good. You couldn’t quite put back together the pieces of the life he’d robbed from you, but you were able to create a new one. You made new friends and even found a new lover, someone who took care of you and genuinely loved you. It all felt like a fairy tale until the day you realized that escaping Gabriel wouldn’t be so simple.

You were alone in your new place. Your lover was out of town for the weekend, so your only company for the night was a mug of tea and a good book. But the air of calm was immediately disrupted by a thud at the door, one that only persisted the longer you listened.

You hoped, prayed that it was just some rowdy next-door neighbors, but there was no room for prayers once you heard your front door splinter open. By the time you thought to grab your phone and barricade yourself in the bathroom, you were no longer alone.

Gabriel had always had an impressive physique, but his proportions just seemed out of this world now. He looked bigger, stronger, and a quiet voice in the back of your mind just had to acknowledge that his grizzled new appearance was quite handsome before you silenced it completely. You could only imagine that you looked like a deer in headlights as he stood in the doorway of a bedroom you now shared with someone else. “G… Gabe?”

He just glared silently, nostrils flaring and pupils tightened into pinpricks. You flinched when he turned suddenly, his eyes skimming over the room as if in search of something. Then he spotted a picture of you with your new beloved, and he examined it briefly before crushing the frame between his fingers. You couldn’t help but gasp and gather your legs against yourself, watching the broken pieces of glass hit the floor with dull thuds. With the extraneous bits removed, the picture itself remained tightly clutched in his fist as he stormed towards you accusingly. “This? _This_ is who stole you from me?”

You scrambled backwards, but you couldn’t go any further past the bed frame. Squeezing your eyes shut and covering your head, you cried in response, “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

Part of you thought about how absurd it was for you to crumble in a situation like this. Someone just broke into your home and destroyed your property, and you were the one apologizing? It made you realize that you weren’t free at all, that you’d always been on Gabriel’s leash, and that it had only grown longer since he left. Today, it seemed, was the day he would correct that. You hardly even fought when he grabbed you by your hair and hauled you up in front of him, but you did scream. He didn’t even bat an eye in the face of your agony. “Everything I’ve done for you, and you can’t even stay put or faithful the second I leave?”

He was stronger now, you were certain of it, if the intense pain in your scalp was any indicator. Not to say you were at all physically equipped to put up a good fight against Gabriel in the past, but now, something just seemed different. Whatever those government scientists had done to him was surely going to be your undoing tonight. Tears streamed down your face as you begged, “Please, I’m sorry… Don’t hurt me…”

He stared at you, eyes unflinching, before abruptly pushing your head down in front of his crotch. “Show me how sorry you are.”

You nodded numbly as he deftly undid his belt and zipper, only bothering to pull his pants about halfway down his thighs, like he couldn’t be bothered. You hated yourself for noticing, but it seemed the program augmented things beyond his muscles.

Impatient, Gabriel gave the back of your head another good shove. “Get it wet for yourself.”

Numbly, you nodded and tried to wipe your face clean of tears before doing as you were told. Sucking him off had apparently become an act of muscle memory, as you remembered exactly what he liked without having to be reminded. Your tongue dragged along the thick, prominent vein along the underside of his shaft before your lips came back up to wrap around the head, just like you always did in the past. His cock was a bit girthier now, stretching your mouth beyond the limits of what was comfortable, but you didn’t dare complain or give him anything less than your best.

Whether you weren’t doing a good enough job or he was just too eager to move on to something else, you didn’t know. All you did know was that he pushed you off of him with far more force than was necessary before pushing you down on your stomach. You looked over your shoulder with tearful eyes as he pushed up your nightdress and tore your panties apart with his bare hands. Nudging the head of his cock against your folds, he let out a mean laugh and murmured, “At least your body still remembers that it belongs to me.”

You whimpered, painfully ashamed that you had gotten wet off of his harsh treatment of you. It just compounded what you were finally beginning to realize: you were never free.

You let out a sharp cry as he grabbed a fistful of your hair again, followed by a hiss of pain as he began slowly sinking into you. Being wet wasn’t enough. You needed to be thoroughly prepared to comfortably take his cock, but Gabriel didn’t seem to have the patience. You tensed as he laid a palm flat against the small of your back to keep you still. “I’ll make you remember it too. That you’re always going to be mine.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: it's so hard to choose just one but literally anything with gabe is my favorite. can i request something with camgirl reader, and reaper slowly becomes obsessed with her so he makes sombra hack her so he can find out where she lives? he loves watching her streams but he thinks he should be the only one watching. thank you so much!
> 
> reaper
> 
> contains: noncon, stalking, voyeurism, camgirl

There were few physical pleasures left for Reaper considering his condition, but his favorite remaining one was also the most primal. He greatly valued his privacy, using it to hole up in his quarters and traverse the more unsavory corners of the web. The day he stumbled upon your stream, he found that the mere sight of you was enough to get his blood flowing again. Particularly downward, considering the nature of your content.

At first it was just a means of getting off, watching you squirm and moan for the camera while stuffing yourself full of all kinds of toys. But one particular show treated him to a glimpse of your face and he soon found himself fixating on you as a person. His eyes would wander to try to capture the innocuous details of your bedroom so he could put together an image of your life, of the person you were on a day-to-day basis when you weren’t on the other side of a screen. Even more than your body, he was obsessed with _you_.

Reaper was content just to watch for a while. As the days passed and he came crawling back to your stream every single night, you became the only comfort he had in a life wrought with chronic pain and suffering. He invested so much of himself in you that you made up a very delicate image in his mind, one that was abruptly disturbed when you hosted a ‘special’ stream one evening. You were not alone.

At the request of other viewers in your chat, likely high-paying ones since you actually carried out their demands, you brought a man into your stream so they could see you getting fucked by something other than toys. Your viewers loved it, but it just filled Reaper with a familiar rage as well as some unfamiliar emotions. Feelings of jealousy and possessiveness. Betrayal. Mostly, his mind was racing. Who was that man? Was he a boyfriend, or just some stranger for you to fuck in front of the camera? Both answers made him angry, and the creeping thought that this might continue in the future made him end his time as a mere passive viewer.

Sombra was a pain in the ass, but she was his only means of laying down the groundwork to find you. In exchange for her assistance, he offered her one unconditional favor, so long as it was within his means. Though he had a feeling she would have agreed even without that promise, as she was nosy enough to want to know exactly what kind of a person you were to have Reaper so smitten.

With her help, it was all too easy to discover where you lived. You had a lonely house all to yourself that wasn’t any more guarded than the average person’s. Clearly you’d never had to worry about being tracked down in the past, and Reaper was there to teach you that perhaps you should have been a bit more paranoid.

The doors and windows were locked but he found a way in, slipping through the cracks and manifesting into black smoke amidst the shadows. To finally see you in the flesh with no grainy screen serving as a barrier between you both was nothing short of thrilling. You were everything he could have dreamed of and more, and he was determined to make sure you stayed that way. No one was going to come between him and the version of you he’d fallen in love with.

Reaper didn’t make his presence known right away, instead simply watching and listening. You lounged for a bit before moving to the well-lit bedroom he recognized from your streams. He remained out in the hall and waited until the camera was rolling, at which point he stormed into your room in a flurry of smoke and stood before you at his full, intimidating height. Already bare in preparation for your stream, you stumbled back onto the bed looking more vulnerable than he’d ever seen you.

Your eyes were blown wide with a real, genuine fear you’d never had reason to show the camera before, and your voice wavered as you demanded, “What the fuck?”

He maintained silent eye contact with you for a moment before pointedly turning his attention down to your heaving chest and your tightly shut legs. You’d anticipated his next move but weren’t fast enough to stop him from latching onto your ankle and pulling you to lie defenselessly on your back. When he threw his massive form over your comparatively small body, you looked to the camera and screamed desperately for help. At first Reaper briefly considered destroying your equipment, but then he realized he liked the idea of being watched. There was no better way to claim you than with an audience.

For all the squirming and writhing you managed to do while pinned beneath his bulk, you made it as far as lying on your stomach and crying in front of your webcam. The sight of your tear-streaked face displayed on your laptop running the stream nearly had him snarling with desire. You whined when he grabbed the back of your head and shoved your face into the mattress while his other hand pulled your ass flush against his pelvis.

Idly grinding his clothed cock against your slit, he happened to look at the stream’s chat. He’d never seen it so active before as comments lined up one after the other. Some questioned whether this was an act or if you were really in danger, with most of them appreciating the show regardless. While it was true that he’d grown so possessive to the point of wanting to claim you for himself only, he thought he wouldn’t mind letting others see you as long as you were beneath him.

You must have seen the comments as well, going from pleading for your viewers’ help to begging your tormentor directly. “Please, let me go… please…”

Reaper shushed you gently, raising a claw to your trembling lips. In contrast, his other hand dug its talons harshly into the meat of your ass, making you whimper. “Let’s give them a show.”

His hand slipped off of you and moved to his shaft, guiding the head to your tight, dry entrance. Despite your lack of arousal, he pushed in anyway just so he could hear you scream. It was a delightful sound, a sentiment shared by many of your viewers, but a number of them complained that they didn’t get to see. Feeling gracious and cocky all at once, Reaper shifted your position so he was lying on his back and you were bouncing on top of him. Judging by the overlapping donation alerts, your viewers appreciated the view.

You moved sluggishly, reluctant to pleasure your attacker even if you got a pretty penny out of it. Only when his hands slid up to your hips and dug their claws into your flesh as a painful means of encouragement did you start a faster pace, seeing as your life depended on it. He could feel you tighten and become slicker around his girth, and he chose to interpret it as a sign that you were starting to enjoy yourself. To draw out your pleasure, he grabbed your hips to spear his cock deeper into you.

You screamed and threw your head back, arms scrambling to grab onto his wrists, the sheets, anything you could sink your nails into. Reaper knew from your previous streams that you’d never had a proper fuck and he intended to treat you to one. Once this final, impromptu farewell stream was finished, he would make it so he’d be the only one to see you like this.

But he had to admit, being watched did more for his arousal than he could have ever expected. As such, he drew out the show as long as he possibly could, forcing you into all kinds of different positions for both the viewers’ and his own satisfaction. Eventually you couldn’t even scream anymore, only capable of whining and moaning like a whore.

Chat wanted to see him come inside of you, something he intended to do whether they had asked or not. He had you pinned in a brutal mating press, his hips pounding hard enough against your fragile skin to make it bruise. You were covered in an array of marks and bites, all testaments to the man you now belonged to. The finishing touch was a hot load in your used cunt.

Reaper growled and thrust in as far as your body would take him, your tight walls milking him dry. He remained buried inside you for a moment, catching his breath, and then he got up so he could appreciate the state of you. Your limbs lay useless at your sides while his creamy release oozed out of you and onto the sheets below. He could tell by the unending ping of donation alerts that your viewers were eating it up, but he didn’t let them linger. Now that he was finished, he shut your laptop and shoved it aside. Stalking towards you, he could already see the fear returning to your expression. “Please…”

“Don’t worry,” he cooed, a menacing sentiment in his inhuman tone. “You’re coming with me.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: I seriously enjoy reading all your stuff Peach ❤️ You make me question a lot of my kinks and most of my life choices lol, but in all honesty you’re just amazing! I also was looking through your stuff on priest Gabriel and idk if you’re into masturbation or not, but I had the image of him touching himself for the first time in years to the thought of his beautiful little Christian girl
> 
> gabriel reyes
> 
> contains: priest kink, masturbation

Gabriel was never the type to be easily swayed by temptation. His steely demeanor was what saw him through his years in the military, as well as the seminary after his honorable discharge. Most soldiers who fought in wars never left the same way they started; many of them lost their religion after witnessing evil that God apparently couldn’t, or _wouldn’t_ , stop. For Gabriel, it was the opposite. The very fact that he lived through such horrors and walked away to tell the tale just seemed like proof of God’s existence, and it was all the reason he needed to dedicate the rest of his life to Christ. God had been good to him and it was his turn to give back.

But now, the Lord seemed to be testing him.

Gabriel’s church was a small one in which he knew every member of the congregation, if not by name then at least by face. When you started showing up, you caught his attention right away. Not only because he’d never seen you before, but because, now that he had, he never wanted to tear his eyes away. You were breathtaking in every sense of the word. The first time he saw you, he’d been in the middle of his homily and the mere sight of you had struck him dumb. His carefully crafted homily practically fell right out of his head as it was filled with nothing but the question of who you were.

He’d bounced back soon enough to finish his homily, but ultimately, he was still hung up on you. This attraction to you was a strange feeling he hadn’t experienced in a long time, not since his very early military days. At the time, wild feelings like lust and desire had been systematically beaten out of him. At least, he thought they’d been beaten out. They must have simply been forced into dormancy, suppressed further still by his years in the seminary until you reignited them into a flame that refused to be ignored, no matter how hard Gabriel tried.

The day you started seeing him for confession, he just knew God was testing the strength of his resolve and his clerical vows. To be in such close quarters with you, albeit with a thick barrier in between, was enough to work him up like never before. Your soft, even-tempered voice as you spoke was melodic like an angel’s harp, and even the mere scent of your modest perfume wafting through to his side of the booth was enough to drive him mad. The smell lingered even after you left, tempting Gabriel every day to just give in to his primal urges and take you.

Had he been a man of weaker constitution, he probably would have caved a long time ago. But at the same time, it didn’t take long for him to find a way to satisfy these carnal desires without completely breaking his holy vows. Explicitly, they stated he couldn’t touch you. However, they were a bit more vague about touching himself.

There were probably better places to do such a shameful thing than the very confessional booth you often visited him in, but it was exactly _because_ you were always here that he wanted to use it. It had been a while since your last penance but the damned thing still smelled like you. Gabriel closed his eyes and focused on the sweet smell as he slipped his hand down his pants.

He was almost embarrassed by how hard he was just from getting a whiff of your perfume. But he supposed this was something he’d been scheming and looking forward to all day, so he was reasonably worked up. Sighing softly as his cock dribbled right into the palm of his hand, he covered his mouth with his other hand to conceal his groans and hide his shame. He reasoned that he wouldn’t be able to finish if he kept holding himself back. All he needed was this one quick lapse in judgment, then he could go right back to being the man he usually was. He just needed this moment.

So Gabriel pushed his guilt aside and slowly began stroking. His narrowed eyes fluttered shut so he could pretend it wasn’t his own rough palm attending to him, but yours. Your fingers were much smaller than his, probably smoother as well. He wondered how big he would look in the palm of your hand and how you would do your best to accommodate him. Demure thing you were, you probably wouldn’t jerk him off as well as he could himself. Your movements would probably be stiff, shy, and he would have to encourage you to loosen up a bit. And if you were a good enough listener, he could probably get you to take it in your mouth-

Just the thought of you doing something like that made his hips stutter and thrust up into his hand. He would have thought himself pathetic if he even had time to think when the other end of the booth suddenly became occupied.

Gabriel went still as a statue when he heard your voice on the other side. “Father Gabriel? Are you there?”

Just like that, the sweet smell of you was amplified and Gabriel had to bite on his knuckles to keep from moaning in pleasure. His cock wasn’t nearly as covert, drooling more viscous precum and throbbing harder than it already had been. Taking a deep breath to compose himself, he finally answered, “I’m here. It’s good to see you again, my child.”

There was a soft smile in your voice. “You too, Father. Um… I don’t have anything to confess, but… I just thought it’d be nice to come talk to you.”

You seemed like such a lonely soul. Gabriel was sure a pretty young thing like yourself would have much better things to do than hang around an old man in a church, but he was glad that you apparently didn’t. He was happy that you chose to spend your time with him, even if you had unknowingly caught him in the most shameful act he’d committed in years. It was even more shameful now that he decided he didn’t want to stop. The thick barrier that always separated you both suddenly seemed much thinner, like it wasn’t enough for him to hide behind and you would figure out what he was up to any second now. But you didn’t. You simply started telling him about your week.

Occasionally, he chimed in with noises of affirmation or observation, anything to make you think he was still listening just so you would keep talking. Now his hand was moving even faster than before, his arousal at its peak with you just on the other end of the booth. You talked easily and without a care in the world, and certainly without the knowledge that the man before you was masturbating to the sound of your voice.

It was dangerous to chase his release when you were right there, but it was exactly this proximity that had him rapidly approaching the edge. He’d already decided this would be the only time he would allow such a transgression and the circumstances couldn’t have been better. To better help himself along, he imagined taking you right here in this confessional. He imagined your comparatively small body pressed up against him as he held you against the wall, and how your quivering thighs would cling to his waist. He wondered how you would cry, if you’d ask him to slow down or beg him to go faster. By now, Gabriel’s mind was so hazy with lust that he thrust up into his closed fist with all the force of an untamed beast, regardless of what the you in his mind wanted.

He was close. So, so close. And it was at that moment that you chimed in perfectly, “Father Gabriel?”

Hearing you tentatively speak his name at the same time you were screaming it in his imagination had done him in. With a grunt he couldn’t even think to stifle, he sprayed his thick load against the mahogany barrier between you. He was dimly aware of the circumstances as he continued to milk himself dry and so attempted to silence himself, but a few low grumbles and groans slipped out. Gabriel was breathing hard as he slowly smoothed his thumb over the swollen tip, wiping away any remaining drops of release. Finally, when he was reined in by reason, he cleared his throat and replied to you. “What is it, my child?”

You seemed to be in a stunned silence on the other side of the booth; now, there was no way you didn’t know what he’d been doing. The quiet lasted for so long, like neither of you wished to disturb it, and he was sure you would eventually just get up and leave. Not only the church, but perhaps the town altogether. He couldn’t blame you for being disturbed that a vile old man like himself would do something so sick.

To his surprise, you just cleared your throat and resumed speaking like normal. Apparently you’d been telling him about a predicament you were in while he was in the throes of ecstasy, and you were asking for his opinion. A bit more clear-headed now, he did his best to give you a real answer. You carried on talking just as you had been before Gabriel finished, and he thought you might not have realized after all. Or maybe you did and you chose to stay in spite of it. The latter idea seemed much more interesting and even tantalizing to him, so much so that it wasn’t long before he started working himself up a second time.


End file.
